


got me falling for your sweet talk

by juicymats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College/University AU, Fluff, M/M, ah... short and sweet, consider ouma....singing!, something that isnt vr au? yes, there's a lot more to this au but..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicymats/pseuds/juicymats
Summary: Together, just me and you!





	got me falling for your sweet talk

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaagjfgjfgsg.  
> something that isnt vr, i know, holy crap!
> 
> so i had this big college au stuck in my head for awhile now but its heavily , oriented around ouma having a Band and being the singer--  
> im a sucker for band aus of course, but i also wanted to throw in some slice of life school stuff so i just ahgsjgs  
> i will definitely do more of this..kind of small drabbles just like this one..(if anyones interested)

The moon's gentle glow lights the room. In a corner, tucked away from the world, a boy finds himself desperately trying to cram for a test.  
  
Head in hands, Saihara Shuichi looks down at his notes, trying to make sense of them. The half baked scribbles give nothing of value, and only remind him of the crucial moments he fell asleep in class.  
  
"Ugh...." he groans.  
  
It was late at night, and he was stuck in the library with absolutely no company. It had cleared out a long time ago, as Saihara wasn't paying attention to the time. In the dead quiet, he expected to be able to focus much better. Instead, it had the opposite effect, and the silence only made him uncomfortable and unable to focus.  
  
Sighing, he closes his binder. These sloppy notes won't do him any good. He decides to search the bookshelves, in hopes of finding something to make his library visit not completely useless. He runs his hands along the spines of many different books, before his hands fall to his side in vain. Wherever he was, there was nothing on his subject, and he didn't want to bother scouring the entire place at 2 in the morning.  
  
It was no use. Saihara had to just wing it. His notes were insufficient, and he wouldn't be able to absorb any of it properly anyways, even if he was able to decipher them.  
  
Again, he lowers his head onto the table, resting it there.  
  
After a few seconds pass, he hears a faint voice.  
It's hard to make it out at first, but even when it's so late, his curiosity is still dominate over his tired state. He realizes that he is hearing a melody, sung by a gentle and soothing voice.  
  
"...Who..?" He wonders aloud.  
  
The words come, quiet, yet beautiful.  
  
Saihara abandons his previous worry in favor of finding out who's singing. The voice is familiar, yet so different in their lyrical splendor. He briefly wonders why someone would be here so late, let alone using the library for that sort of thing.  
  
The questions pile up in his mind, and he decides to investigate. Stuffing his binder and other notes into his backpack, he steps out of his corner. Staying still, he listens for the melodic voice again.  
  
It was muffled and faint, but he was able to guess where it was coming from. He approaches the small area, where a table sits in the middle, surrounded by bookshelves. It's remote, just like the spot he usually hangs around in the library, except it was to the opposite of his.  
  
The sight is quite surprising, to say the least.  
  
One of his classmates sits on the table, eyes closed and voice working in a soft, rhythmic tone.  
  
Ouma Kokichi, a sort of friend and acquaintance, bobbing his head to an invisible beat, tapping his fingers on the hardwood beneath him.  
  
It is definitely unexpected, as Saihara never thought of him as the kind of person who'd do something like it.  
  
The raven haired boy couldn't deny his classmate had a very wondrous voice though, especially in the singing. He takes a seat at the table, careful not to disturb his musical companion. Head leaning into his hand, Saihara closes his eyes and just listens.  
  
Ouma stops, and the silence stretches for a few minutes before the smaller boy turns to face the other.  
  
"Hiya, Saihara-chan." He says, voice as quiet as his singing.  
  
The tone is very strange and different on Ouma, but the taller boy supposes his classmate will always be able to keep surprising him.  
  
Saihara quietly claps his hands, applauding the other. "That was really good." He says, genuine, trying his best to give the other a smile. For some reason, his cheeks heat up upon giving his friend the praise.  
  
Ouma hops off the table and dramatically bows. "Thank you, thank you. I'm here all night!" He declares before cheekily grinning.  
  
The taller of them suddenly gets back to the reason he walked over. "Why are you here? It's really late." He wonders.  
  
His classmate shrugs, settling back down on the table. He points towards his mouth, probably serving as an answer.  
  
"Maybe because I just wanted to show you my wonderful voice!" Ouma sing-songs.  
  
That catches Saihara's attention. "You knew I was here?" He guesses.  
  
The other nods. "You do this preeeetty frequently, you know. You're always the last one in here!"   
  
"...I also just figured you needed some company." Ouma adds, hiding his face slightly from looking in another direction.  
  
It takes a bit for Saihara to absorb this. He is grateful, though. That Ouma would be that considerate. He knew the other was usually more of a prankster, playing jokes on others and teasing them, but to think he actually paid attention to Saihara and the things he did...  
  
Saihara looks down.  
  
He changes the subject.  
  
"Do you like to sing?" He asks.  
  
The other perks up at that. "Yes! All the time..." He trails off, before shifting so he's closer to Saihara, and leans down, staring into his company's eyes. "You should come watch me and my friends play. I'm the lead singer." He finishes this with a wink.  
  
The gesture makes Saihara flush, but he ignores it in favor of giving a reply. "Y..Yeah, sure, I can come watch." He says.  
  
Ouma stares at the other for a bit, face blank. He then smiles, big and wide, like genuinely happy to hear it. They fall into a silence, just looking at each other. Saihara decides to add onto his own words.  
  
"You have a...beautiful voice. You could lull me to sleep if you wanted too..." He says, before realizing that isn't what he was going to say at all―it just came out.  
  
The other's eyes widen just a tad, before returning back to normal quickly. The quick recovery of his reaction didn't stop the red that crept onto his friend's face though.  
  
And then―  
  
He feels something soft on his lips.  
  
And then it's gone.  
  
"Wh-Wha―" Saihara stutters. He covers his face with his hands, hoping his reddened face is hidden.  
  
Ouma looked unfazed, but Saihara can sense the slight regret in the other's voice. "You just looked so kissable..."  
  
How tired they both were was catching up to them. Although, they were both much more loose in this state, making the completely and utterly impulsive kiss not so much of a big deal.  
  
"Oh..." Saihara says, flushing slightly.  
  
After a minute passes, he asks. "Can you do it again?"  
  
Ouma looks confused, and starts sweating profusely. "Do what again?" He has to be sure.  
  
"Sing."  
  
"...Oh. Oh yeah, okay."


End file.
